combative_scalingfandomcom-20200213-history
Finiznots view: Vicious vs Bendak Starkiller
First lets discuss on equipment I'd say Bendak has this, due to artillery of grenades and blaster fire, while Vicious may have a fancy sword, and ship, Bendak will plan by surprise to catch him off guard, plus he has armor. Bendak wins in this category. As for martial arts, I'd say this is the closet category of the fight where Vicious barely is the victor here. Mainly because Vicious combated against Spike Spiegel and is arguably in many ways Spikes equel, however Bendak is known to be a professional on the a entire planet, defeated only by Revan.This is actually than I thought rethinking about this.But I suppose Vicious by just Spike alone.Now lets see their 2/7 physic, not much can be said about Bendaks physic alone, simply because of him relying on his armor to tank some damage, Vicious on the other hand doesn't wear armor and is capable in combating against Spike Spiegel is considerable low wall level, though it should be noted that Bendak has likely had his fair share of blood in his early battles which could give him some credible feats. Vicious overall gets this one.Now intellect, not much can said for either, Vicious initiates in either a relentless or patient manner in combat with his enemy, the only time where I would say the guy has any tricks up his sleeves maybe against Spike, besides from that I don't have much to say for Vicious here, the same can be said for Bendak, but the one difference that could make Bendak stand out in comparison to Vicious in this category is him being a veteran for a blood thirst in battle and there a very clear difference between a vicious bounty hunter and a blood thirst veteran warrior, Bendaks got this by a hair.At last we reach to the verdict, with a choreograph matchup. On the streets of Taris, Vicious is in his ship blasting away at Bendark Starkiller. Bendak makes a run for it and narrowly manages to find cover on the buildings of Taris, where he successfully shoots down Vicious's ship. As the ship crashed, Bendak searches for his assassin but doesnt find him anywhere.Until a surprise attack of Vicious stabs Bendaks right shoulder, Bendak screams in pain over what Vicious was doing to and drops his blaster, but Bendak manages to punch Vicious with his left hand, pulls the sword out of his shoulder and tries to throw it at Vicious but misses.Vicious then pinches Bendaks right shoulder, causing more pain for him, and as Bendak was crouching down in such pain, he saw his blaster infront of him and as he got a hold of it, he almost didn't manage to shot Vicious at all, with Vicious snacking it with his right hand just in time for Bendak to blast his right hand clean off.Bendak then grabbed the blown part of Vicious's hand, causing pain onto him, but Vicious returned pain onto Bendak by grabbing his pierced right shoulder again and knee kicked Bendak on the gas pocket, causing him to fall down.As Vicious ran towards his to retrieve his sword, Bendak has one last grenade at his disposal and as Vicious was nearly within explosion range of the grenade, Bendak throws it in time where the explosion sends him flying and blows Vicious to bits.